Friday's Good Morning
by Vergissco
Summary: Hanya kesan pertama yang sederhana yang ia inginkan, kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' !. Argh, ini semua salah si alis belah yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Aokaga Fanfiction. Fluff, Cute Overload (?), OOC (?), Kuroko the Aokaga Shipper!. Cover Pict is not mine !
Warning ! Cuteness overload, OOC (?).

Terinspirasi dari lagu Friday's Good morning.

Enjoy..

...

Ucapan 'selamat pagi' untukmu. Aku berusaha mengucapkannya dari senin sampai kamis. Penampilanku juga sudah sangat OK (Hell, aku jarang memperhatikan penampilanku. Aargh ini karna si alis belah itu). Aku harus menyapanya jum'at ini. Karna aku tidak bisa melihatnya selama weekend.

~Friday's Good Morning~

Aokaga Fanfiction

By : AomineTaiga

 _ **Aomine's Pov**_

Hari ini hari Kamis. Jam tujuh lewat sepuluh. Aku berada di kereta, menuju ke sekolah. Menempati tempat duduk favoritku seperti biasa. Yang di dekat pintu.

Jam tujuh lima belas, kereta sampai di stasiun ke sepuluh. Pintu terbuka menampakkan si rambut merah itu. Orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh hati. Aku belum lama bertemu dengannya, kira-kira beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat dia mulai menggunakan kereta untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kami berbeda sekolah, aku bersekolah di SMA Touo dan dia SMA Seirin. Aku tahu karena seragamnya mirip dengan teman lamaku, Tetsu.

Aku sudah menyiapkan diri dari dulu. Untuk membuat kesan pertama yang sederhana dan bagus. Hanya sekedar kalimat 'selamat pagi'. Aku sudah berusaha mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya dari hari senin. Dan kami hanya bertemu di kereta saat berangkat sekolah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat sepulang sekolah tetapi kami tidak pernah bertemu sepulang sekolah, padahal kami turun di stasiun yang sama. Sekarang hari Kamis. Itu berarti jika aku gagal menyapanya hari ini, aku harus mencoba lagi besok. Dan jika besok gagal, aku harus mengulang satu minggu seperti ini. Berusaha melatih lidahku di hari sabtu dan minggunya. Dan seterusnya. Ugh, itu akan menjadi minggu yang panjang

Ia berjalan ke arah sini. Aku menelan ludah. " _O-oha"_ Aku kembali menutup mulutku. Shit aku pasti kedengaran bodoh tadi. Untung saja ia tidak mendengar. Semua hasil latihanku terlepas begitu saja diujung lidahku. Ugh, aku harus mencoba lagi besok. Jika tidak berhasil, aku akan.. Aaargh.

Aku hanya butuh kesan pertama yang sederhana. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak punya satu hal yang bernama 'keberanian'. Ugh benarkah ?, Aomine Daiki yang tak terkalahkan takut untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' ?!. Ugh, liat saja dasar rambut merah, Aku akan meneriakkan 'selamat pagi' ditelingamu besok !.

...

"OHAYOU ! OHAYOU ! OHAAAYOOOUUU !"

"Ada apa dengan orang itu ?"

"Entahlah... dia sudah gila... sudah dari kemarin dia melakukan itu. Biarkan saja"

Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Sekarang aku berada di kamar mandi pria, berusaha melatih lidahku untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Membayangkan wajahmu di cermin di depanku ini. Berteriak-teriak berusaha merendam rasa takut saat aku mencoba menyapamu di kereta. Aku harus mengatakannya besok pagi !. Hari jum'at. Aku tidak mau menendang diriku lagi selama seminggu.

...

Aku melamun di atap. Selonjoran d atap sambil menatap langit. Ugh, sepertinya aku menyerah... Ugh.. tidak, tidak. Bayangkan saja apa yang akan aku dapat saat berhasil menyapanya. Pasti wajahnya akan memerah lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Manis sekali. Aku menyeringai membayangkannya. Ayolah Aomine tidak ada bermalas-malasan, Aku akan menyapanya Jum'at ini !.

...

Jumat. Hari terakhir di setiap minggu aku bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak akan menunggu seharian lagi untuk membuat kesan pertama. Bagaimana jika orang lain mengambilnya dariku.

Jam tujuh lewat sepuluh. Bangku favoritku telah diambil. Aku punya perasaan yang tidak enak sampai-sampai langit ingin menangis untukku.

Jam tujuh lima belas. Ugh, aku belum siap. Huft.. Tarik nafas.. jangan sampai gagal lagi hari ini. Pintu kereta terbuka. Kau masuk kedalam kereta, berjalan ke arahku (Ya, sebenarnya aku tahu kau hanya melewatiku tapi tetap saja). Yosh ini dia !.

"Oha-"

"Kagami-kun, tunggu !"

Eh ?. Siapa itu ?, Tetsu ?!. Tunggu, Kagami-kun ?. Ah.. jadi nama si rambut merah itu Kagami.. ironis karna aku selalu membayangkan bahwa cermin adalah dirimu saat berlatih (cermin = kagami, bahasa jepang) Eh, kenapa Tetsu berangkat bersamanya ?. Rumahnya kan bukan di dekat sini, sepertinya mereka dekat sekali. Apa jangan-jangan.., Ughh tidak tidak tidak. Oh shit, aku lupa menyapanya !. Aku menepuk jidatku.

...

Sepulang sekolah, saat aku sedang terjebak di tengah-tengah hujan di perjalanan menuju stasiun. Aku sedang berteduh di sebuah toko yang sudah tutup saat aku mendengar suara seorang malaikat dari sebelah kananku.

"K-kau boleh memakai payung ini... J-jika kau mau..."Wajahmu merah padam dan kau tidak bisa memandangku karna malu.

E-eh tunggu !?

"T-terimaa.. K-ka.. Terima kasih !"Aku mencoba mengeluarkan dua kata yang sederhana 'Terima kasih'. Ugh, yang keluar malah berderet kata yang terbata-bata Aku merasa bodoh sekarang.

Ini semua tidak seperti kesan pertama yang aku rencanakan. Tapi.. ini lebih baik dari pada seharian berusaha mengatakan 'selamat pagi', yang akhirnya selalu gagal.

Setelah itu, kau tersenyum bak malaikat kepadaku. Dan berlari menuju Tetsu.

...

 _ **Kagami's Pov**_

Ia selalu melihatku dengan tatapan aneh saat di kereta. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi, aku menyukai orang itu.

Ya, aku menyukainya !. sejak pertama kali dia mulai menatapku dengan tatapan itu dan seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Membuat jantungku bergoyang dumang (?). Aku selalu berusaha mendekatimu tapi aku tidak... aku tidak berani.. Itu kenapa aku selalu memilih pintu yang sama saat akan masuk kereta. Jalan ke arahmu yang akhirnya malah hanya sekedar melewatimu. Urgh.

...

Sepulang sekolah. Aku melihatnya sedang berteduh di sebuah toko kecil yang sudah tutup. Ah iya !, hari ini hari jumat dan Kuroko berangkat bersamaku tadi. Karna kemarin kami ada tugas kelompok jadi dia menginap dirumahku.

Puk

"Kagami-kun, kau terus memandanginya. Aku mengenalnya, mau kukenalkan ?"Kuroko menepuk bahuku.

"Whoa Kuroko !, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu !. D-dan.. tidak, aku tidak mau mengenalnya.. lagian siapa yang memandanginya ! A-aku sedang memandang langit !"Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Baiklah.. Mungkin kau mau menawarkan payungmu padanya ?. Kau tahu.. seperti sepasang kekasih di tengah hujan, dibawah payung"

Wajahku merah sepenuhnya (?) "E-eh ?!. P-payung ini tidak akan muat untuk berdua tahu !, l-lagian apa-apaan maksudmu seperti sepasang kekasih !"

"Sudahlah, Kagami-kun. Terbaca jelas di wajahmu kalau kau menyukainya"

"Tidak !"

Kuroko menghela nafas "Haah.. kalau begitu. Tawarkan payungmu padanya. Kasihan. Dia seperti menunggumu. Kau bawa dua kan ?"

"K-kenapa tidak kau saja. Kan kau mengenalnya !"

"Nanti Kagami-kun cemburu.."Kuroko tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak cemburu !"

"Sudahlah.. pergi sana !"Kuroko mendorongku menujunya. Ugh, kenapa kekuatan mendorong milik Kuroko bisa bertambah seperti ini ?!

Ugh.. aku sudah berada di dekatnya sekarang. Tidak bisa lari lagi, dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran.

"K-kau boleh memakai payung ini... J-jika kau mau..."Shit. Aku mengatakannya.

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ugh, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kemana saja asal bukan pemuda di depanku ini. Aku bisa merasakan Kuroko tersenyum licik di belakang sana. Jantungku berdetak kencang tak terkendali, wajahku memanas.

"T-terimaa.. K-ka.. Terima kasih !"

Aku merasa lega. Dia tidak menolak, walau jawabannya terbata-bata seperti itu. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Karna takut mempermalukan diriku lagi, aku segera berlari menuju Kuroko dan menggunakan payungku yang satu lagi.

...

Ummfhh, itu tadi memalukan sekali !. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di bantal sesampainya di rumah. $%^&(^ !? itu berarti senin nanti aku harus mengambil payungku kembali darinya. _Dammit_ Kuroko, ini semua salahmu !? $%^&*^%$.

...

 _ **Aomine's Pov**_

Aaaaaaaaaa, dia itu manis sekali aaaargh. Aku, menyembunyikan wajahku di majalah mai-chan yang kubaca. Walau sebenarnya pikiranku penuh dengannya saat ini jadi aku tidak terlalu membaca majalah ini.

Senin ini. Aku harus mengembalikan payung itu padanya. Huuft, sepertinya aku harus berlatih mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' lagi, err.. dan juga terima kasih.

...

Senin, 7:00

Walau sepertinya mudah sekali aku mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu padamu di mimpiku. Aku bahkan sudah berlatih hal yang lain dengannya di khayalanku.. aku sudah memelukmu.. menciummu.. dan... haha.. Tapi semua itu hanya di dalam mimpi.

Berikan aku waktu beberapa detik lagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tarik nafas, buang nafas. Merapikan rambut. Baju. Dan lain-lain.., Urgh.. jantungku belum siap !.

...

Aku punya perasaan baik pagi ini, penampilanku sudah setamvan artis papan atas. Aku merasa siap... mungkin.

Aku terus mengecek jam tanganku. Ugh, kenapa rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat ?.

Tentu saja setelah ini berhasil, aku akan berlatih mengucapkan selamat malam juga, saat ingin melakukan...  
Ugh !, singkirkan pikiran mesum itu. Itu nanti saja.. untuk sekarang fokus dulu ke saat ini.

7:13

7:14

7:15. Ini dia !.

" _Pintu kereta akan segera dibuka"_

Kalimat itu seperti memberitahuku bahwa " _Gebetan anda akan segera naik"_

Kau masuk ke kereta, menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Berjalan kearahku dan mendongak.

Biru bertemu merah. Navy bertemu Crimson. ((apalah itu))

Waktu seakan-akan berhenti.

" _Kereta akan segera berangkat"_

"..."

"..."

Aku menarik nafas "Selamat pagi.."Jeda"Terima kasih telah meminjamkan payungmu"Aku mencoba mengeluarkan senyumku. Bukan seringai licik atau semacamnya, tapi senyuman lembut seperti yang ia berikan padaku kemarin. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas membayangkan senyumannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bersyukur atas warna kulitku.

Dia membuka mulutnya seperti akan berkata sesuatu lalu menutupnya kembali, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Manis sekali... . Iya mengangguk lalu membalas senyumanku. Senyuman itu. Senyuman bak malaikat.

"Aomine Daiki"

"E-eh ?"

"Namaku, Aomine Daiki" Aku menggaruk tengkukku, gugup "Kau ?"

"K-Kagami Taiga"

...

A/N : Terima kasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict saya ini.. Saya baru mulai menulis jadi.. Yoroshiku..


End file.
